


Legend

by Sarren



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren





	Legend

George Smiley was a legend in the spy business. His brilliant mind saved the lives of many agents, culminating in his ultimate triumph (if it could be called that) of uncovering a high ranking spy within the Circus itself. For all that, he had his weakness. Inevitably, it was a woman. 

It’s said Smiley never learned to manage by himself after his wife left him. He relied on his minder, Fawn, and his Head of Scalp Hunters, Peter Guillam, who visited him often (it was whispered) to make sure he didn’t do anything… regrettable. Not long after Smiley's forced retirement, Guillam moved into Smiley’s flat. Guillam was part of the inner circle by then. The official story was that Guillam keeping an eye on Smiley, because the secrets Smiley’s brain held could topple more than one government. 

Unofficially, it was said, Smiley never really did retire completely, that the Circus consulted him often through the usefully placed Guillam. He was still known to visit the London office in times of crisis, youngsters would watch in awe as he passed through, leaning heavily on Guillam’s arm.


End file.
